


Moonlight Cocktails

by caribou121



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/F, Pining, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caribou121/pseuds/caribou121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuesday night drinks with Howard, as Angie had called it, has become a 'thing'. </p><p>Basically they all get sloshed and embarrass each other. Title inspired by the same named Glenn Miller song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Peggy was already regretting allowing Howard to come over for 'celebratory drinks' as he'd suggested. Both him and Angie were naturally boisterous which resulted in a buzzing energy being present in the room, one which Peggy was not sure she's be able to keep a handle on for much longer. 

"Hey Ang..." Howard leaned over with a conspiratorial grin on his face. 

"Yeah Howard?" Angie asked giggling and pouring another drink for herself.

"Did I ever tell you that this one here," he motioned in Peggy's general direction, "can do 107 one-armed push-ups?" It was the eyebrow quirk that did it, at that Peggy punched his upper arm.

"Hey! What d'I do?" Howard feigned innocence and gave Peggy his best wounded puppy expression.

Sure Peggy was a little giddy herself but she didn't want Howard getting onto facts about her in front of Angie. Too many drunken nights spent with Howard meant he had a load of ammo in the form of embarrassing facts about her. She cursed her loose tongue that shared her secrets after one too many bourbons. 

"No way English..." Angie's eyes lit up and she rose, swayed a little, then made her way round to Peggy. "Let's see then?" The younger woman reached her hand out to Peggy's upper arm, grinning the whole while. 

"What?" Peggy felt Angie's slender hands wrap around her upper arm. She liked to think if she were sober she would have been completely calm in this situation but right now she was flustered and a little overwhelmed by just how close Angie was. 

"C'mon Pegs, how can I tell if it's true if you ain't gonna flex for me?" a small giggle escaped the Angie's lips which were now just a few inches above Peggy's.

"Yeah, Peggy, flex for us!" Howard encouraged from somewhere behind the Englishwoman which brought her out of her reverie. Realising her eyes were wide and her mouth hanging open with no words coming out of it, Peggy shook her head and tried to get a hold of what was happening. But her head was foggy with alcohol and Angie's proximity wasn't helping so the only thought she could get a hold of was 'two can play at this game'. 

Peggy smiled at Angie, accepting the challenge she'd now given herself. "I can do better." She placed her drink down and stood up, Angie's hand still wrapped around her bicep loosely. However Angie's reactions were slowed by the liquid she'd consumed and she didn't quite manage to stand back fully enough, resulting in Peggy bumping into her chest, almost knocking the smaller woman over. Angie's grip tightened around Peggy's arm as she felt hands grasp her waist firmly to stop her from toppling backwards. 

"Y'know what I think I believe you Pegs." Angie breathed the words out much more quietly than anything else she'd said this evening. Their faces were only a few inches apart and bodies pressed together, maybe it wasn't the liquor making her whole body feel warm and tingly. 

"Jeez getta room." Howard said from behind them, rolling his eyes. He wasn't stupid, he could see there was something going on between the two of them. Even if they hadn't realised that themselves yet. 

Angie smiled and looked down then stepped back, bringing her bottom lip between her teeth before returning her gaze to Peggy. Her heart was still racing in her chest which she was half-heartedly trying to convince herself was because she had almost just fallen over. 

"Um, another drink Howard?" Peggy turned to reach for the bottle, cheeks still tinged pink. Angie made her way back around to her seat, still absently chewing on her lip, lost in her hazy thoughts.

"Yeah, sure. And how'd that audition go last week Ange?" Howard relented his teasing and threw the two idiots the lifeline they seemed to be scrambling for. But not before he cast Peggy a knowing glance which earned him, in return, one of her death glares.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's for Kay (jamais-blu.tumblr.com) who sent me this tweet: https://goo.gl/nKUZa5

Tuesday night drinks with Howard, as Angie had called it, had become a 'thing'. Peggy quite enjoyed the evenings but the flirting between Angie and Howard seem to bother her more and more as the weeks passed. They weren't even really flirting, it was just both in their nature but it bothered her nonetheless. She had warned Howard and he had given her his word that he wouldn't try anything with her housemate but Angie was an affectionate drunk and more often than not she still found herself glaring at Howard if he ever reciprocated. Not that Peggy minded Angie being an affectionate drunk. She quite liked it actually. But she wouldn't let herself think about that or how a pang of jealousy ran through her whenever Angie's affections were directed towards anyone else. 

Later that night, after making their way through almost a full bottle of scotch, the three of them sat in the lounge with the fireplace on in the corner. Peggy and Angie were sharing a couch with Howard in a sofa chair at the end of the coffee table the drinks were set out on. Howard had just regaled them with a tale of one of his inventions gone wrong which Angie had listened to intently and Peggy had rolled her eyes at when Jarvis walked in,

"Mr. Stark I have two letters and a telegram for you." 

"Thanks, Jarvis, I'll get them later. Sure you don't wanna join us?" Howard asked wiggling his eyebrows towards his friend. 

"Yeah, c'mon Mr. Fancy, just one?" Angie turned and leaned over the back of the couch directing her question to the Englishman.

"Thank you Mr. Stark, Ms. Martinelli, but I'm afraid somebody has to stay sober in order to make sure you get back to your residence unscathed."

Peggy smiled to herself, she could always count on Jarvis to return Howard home for them , thank God. Once Jarvis had left, Howard went to pour another drink for himself when he out of nowhere burst out laughing. Angie looked at Peggy questioningly but was answered only with a shrug and confused expression. 

"Care to share, Howard?" Angie inquired but he continued to laugh, full-hearted-can't-catch-a-breath-in-between laughs for another minute or so, throughout which Angie pressed further, "C'mon, what's so funny?" 

"Oh great, I think he's finally lost it." Peggy ventured, trying not to take advantage of the view Angie gave when she leant over the arm of the couch to shake Howard's arm a little.

"Howaaaard, you know I hate not knowing things," Angie pouted and sat back down, crossing her arms and donning her best pissed off and upset face. Peggy looked on thinking just how cute Angie was when she made that shape with her lips and smiling at how Angie could be somewhat childish when she was tipsy. 

"I- I can't - she'd kill me." Howard managed to get out eventually in between gasping for air and pointed to Peggy. 

At that Angie's eyes lit up and a smile grew on her face, "Well now I definitely gotta know, c'mon, tell me. He can tell me, right Pegs?" she turned to face the older woman, looking expectantly. 

"Absolutely not. Howard I don't know what the bloody hell you're on about but if you tell her I swear to God-" 

"So when Peggy was younger-" Howard began, completely ignoring her. 

"Howard, don't you dare!" 

"Oh, I love little Peggy stories." Angie clapped and bounced forward onto the edge of the couch.

"Howard..." Peggy gave him a look that anybody else but drunk Howard wouldn't possibly disregard but that was exactly who she was dealing with and so he continued. 

"So, as I was saying, Peggy was around seven, I think she said," looking to Angie who nodded enthusiastically. "She had a crush, on this girl, in her class. And y'know Peggy's not too great with dealing with feelings... hey, that rhymed... so anyways, y'know what she did?"

Angie shook her head but felt like she'd just been ambushed by the information she'd been given. Peggy had a crush on a girl? Had she heard that right? 

"Well she wrote her a letter just saying-" Howard started laughing again, "It said, 'Get out of my school.'" And at that he completely lost it until he realised Angie wasn't laughing at all. She was just sitting there staring at him.  
"Ang, did you not get it?"

"Howard..." Peggy began before she was cut off by Angie's delayed laughter. Soon both her and Howard were rolling around giggling furiously at her expense. But all Peggy could think about was the pause Angie had taken, did she pay attention to what Howard said? Maybe she assumed he had made a mistake. She sat there next to the two of them not entirely sure of what to do with herself.  
"Honestly, you two are insufferable." she decided not to dwell on it, react as she normally would. 

"What you gonna do Pegs, write me a letter?" Angie teased and then they were off again, Howard now wiping tears from his eyes. Peggy groaned, now realising that this wasn't going to go away anytime soon and hid her face in her hands. 

Later in the evening, Howard was making his way to leave and join Jarvis in the car while Peggy walked him to the door. "Listen, Pegs, I'm sorry about what I said earlier."

"Which one exactly would that be?" Peggy asked although they both knew what he was talking about. 

"I just - I forget not everyone's like us sometimes y'know? Specially with I'm with you."

Peggy sighed, "It's alright Howard, I'm not sure she caught it anyway."

Once he had left Peggy walked back to the kitchen were Angie was placing the glasses in the sink. What Peggy didn't know was that Angie had heard everything she'd said to Howard by the door before he left. The younger woman approached her, still a little tipsy, took her hands and said "Y'know, English, even if you did write me a letter I'm not gonna leave." Angie placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before brushing passed and heading to her room, leaving Peggy standing there completely at a loss for words.


	3. Chapter 3

Howard had arrived on Tuesday evening, as was routine by now, with a smirk on his face. Now one could argue that Howard Stark had a smirk on his face the majority of the time but this particular smirk, as Peggy had come to know it, meant only one thing: that tonight was going to end badly. 

"Absinthe," Howard had repeated to Angie as Jarvis brought through a small cart with an elaborate looking set up of glassware on top. 

"Bloody hell Howard, what's wrong with a regular old bottle of scotch?" Peggy rolled her eyes, looking mistrustingly at the drinks cart. 

"C’mon Pegs I brought this all the way from Switzerland, makes for a wild night so I've been told," he waggled his eyebrows at her and turned to help Jarvis set up.

"Yes, I have heard quite a few stories, none of them ending particularly well." Peggy sighed and got up to head for the kitchen, frankly she'd had a shite day at work and really wasn't in the mood. She was also scared about how the liquor may affect Angie, though truth be told she really could hold her own. It had surprised Peggy at first but it was a nice surprise to have someone who could handle their drink the way she could. Maybe it wasn't Angie she was worried about...

"Hey Pegs, you alright?" Peggy was pulled from her reverie, turning to find Angie facing her with a worried expression.   
She sighed, realizing she may have been a little rude earlier, "Yes, I'm fine Angie, sorry I just had a bad day. I'm just a little dazed, that's all."

"Oh, m’kay well if you don't wanna drink tonight we don't have to, I mean Howard and his magic potions can wait til next week," Angie said, lightly stroking Peggy's arm while she spoke. "Pegs?"

The older woman's head snapped up from where she had been regarding the contact, "Sorry, no I think you would be a good idea -I mean drink, drink would be a good idea." Peggy darted out of the room before Angie could see her cheeks go red, she hoped. Meanwhile Angie stood regarding her confusedly, what the hell’s gotten into her? 

Peggy reentered the drawing room to find the fire going and the drinks having been made, she picked one up and downed it wincing at the sting that hit the back of her through. Half way through doing so Howard had turned from his spot on the couch and seeing what she'd just done his eyes went wide.   
"Peggy that's not-"  
"Oh God, I think that's the most vile thing I've ever tasted," she said slamming the drink on the table.  
"That's cause it's not how you drink it you idiot, you gotta let the water drip into the glass, through the sugar. Like this, see?" he demonstrated how it was done.   
"Ah." the response came clipped from her now somewhat odd feeling mouth.

Angie walked in then with a plate of biscotti in hand, "My Ma made these, said I should show 'em to that fancy Howard Stark fella and see what he thought of her 'specialità'," setting the plate down she paused and then continued, "Although I gotta say if you don't like 'em I can't say I'll be stayin' here for much longer so you should- You alright there Pegs?"

Howard laughed and offered, "She decided to start early, Ang, we better catch up huh? Biscotti looks great, tell your Ma I said it was the best I ever had," punctuating his comment with a wink.   
Angie smiled and went to take up the glass Howard held out to her. "Thanks, Pegs you not gonna have one with us?"

"Right, sure, pour me one will you Howard?"

"I dunno if that's such a good idea Pegs, see you gotta wait for it to take effect."

"I'm sure I can handle myself after two drinks in a row Howard." Peggy almost scoffed at his suggestion. 

"Okay Pegs... don't say I didn't warn ya though." Howard fetched another drink and the three of them cheersed to nothing in particular before sitting down in their usual spots. 

~~~

Twenty minutes later and the alcohol had started to take its effect on the three of them.  
"Jesus Howard, what the hell's in this stuff?" Peggy asked, already regretting her decision to forgo Howard's warning.  
"Thought you could 'handle yourself after two drinks in a row'?" Angie said in a ridiculous English accent and giggled impishly, sensing Peggy's disapproval. 

"Trouble in paradise after just three drinks?" Howard said with a sharp intake of breathe and shook his head, "Never a good sign."

Peggy shot him a death glare and Angie laughed the comment off, as had become their usual reactions to Howards somewhat accusatory statements. Rolling her eyes, Peggy decided water would be a good idea right now. She rose to go to reach for the jug at the end of the table but sat down again on account of the entire room moving around her. 

Angie covered her mouth and tried not to laugh, "Did you want something there, English?"

"How about you two have another one so you can bloody well see how it is." Peggy crossed her arms and sat back into the settee, she did not enjoy being the most intoxicated of everyone. 

~~~

"Woah, my face feels weird." Angie said, drawing out the last syllable. Eyes wide and fingers ghosting over her cheeks, it had been a quarter of an hour since she and Howard had taken Peggy up on her challenge. 

The Englishwoman had cheered up quite a bit since then, feeling that the playing field was far more level now, laughed at Angie's admission. They sat facing each other on the couch while Howard took a call in the other room, even after Jarvis' insistence that he wait until he was in a better state. 

"No, for seriously, Peggy I think my face has gone weird." Angie continued to move her jaw around and trace it with her hands as if trying to work out the consistency or purpose of something she's seen for the first time. 

Chuckling, Peggy placed her glass of soda ("I think that's quite enough of that vile stuff for me, thank you") down on the table. "I can assure you Angie your face is as beautiful as it usually is," she squinted a little and added, "although maybe not if you keep pulling that expression, dear."

"Hey!" Angie pushed at Peggy's thigh and grinned then resumed her disgruntled expression and reached for the older woman's hand, "No really English, feel here, it feels all different."

Angie held Peggy's fingers up to her cheek, "See?" she pressed and moved her head forward a little. 

“Angie I can assure you your skin feels perfectly heavenly, nothing wrong with it at all,” Peggy words grew quieter toward the end of her statement, what the hell had she just said? She withdrew her hand quickly from where it rested on Angie’s cheek and went to apologies, “Sorry, Angie, it-”

Angie, sitting quietly (that was never a good sign) was staring at Peggy with a small smile. Next thing the Englishwoman knew she was being encircled by Angie’s arms, “You’re always so sweet to me, Pegs.” Angie whispered next to her ear. Peggy had to resist the urge to shiver and instead returned the embrace before reluctantly letting go. Angie sat back on her legs, though her rose perfume danced around the older woman’s senses for a few seconds longer. 

If Angie didn’t know better than to let herself hope, she’d say maybe Peggy’s light touches and bashful glances were the sign of something more. But she did know better, from past experience and pure practicality, no way a girl like Peggy would ever be like her, never mind interested in her. So she didn’t let herself think of the older woman that way, what would be the point? Angie had already lost too many months of her life pining after unrequited loves in the past, she wouldn’t do it this time, Peggy was too good for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to send me suggestions on how the next chapters should go, I don't have anything planned out so I would appreciate any you have. Also I'm vintagelesbionage on tumblr, if you wanna headcannon with me there :)


End file.
